TAKE YOU AWAY
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Este fic es la versión de Sakura desde "AWAY FROM HERE". Se verán un poco cambiadas las escenas y los diálogos también serán diferentes. Ha sido creada para que tener dos opciones, para que se pueda elegir a quien creerle: si a Naruto o a Sakura.


**+TAKE YOU AWAY+**

**+STAGE 01: LOVE YOU LIKE I DO+**

_**-¡No te vayas!-**_

Después de esa escena escandalosa y lamentable, caí rendida como por milesima vez.

Cerré los ojos a la par que susurré su nombre, dejé las exageradas lágrimas marcadas en mis mejillas y por última vez, mi piel seca se puso amargamente húmeda.

Fue una experiencia que obviamente me dejó marcada, había querido solucionar algo que no tenía solución y a la vez, había querido retener a alguien que no podía retener.

Había actuado idiotamente como una tarada, había gastado y hasta desperdiciado mi atragantada voz en alguien que, prefirió dejarme antes que conservarme.

Había perdido lamentablemente el tiempo en eso, en quererlo por sobre todas las cosas y hasta estuve dispuesta, a entregarle hasta la última gota de mi aliento.

Todo para que a él le diera exactamente igual, para que ni le importara el tener que terminar conmigo y dejarme ahí varada medio muerta, como si no valiera la pena seguir viviendo en un mundo sin él.

¡Y que idiota! ¡Había estado obsesionada con un chico como él, que estaba ocultamente podrido por dentro! ¡Había estado persiguiendo a un hombre que, únicamente soñaba con matarme a sangre fría!

Pero igual no te imaginabas lo que a ésta idiota le dolía, el tener que seguir adelante sin sus brazos desarmados y tener que rebajarme, a pedirle ayuda a alguien como tú.

Tal vez podría parecerte malvado o hasta mácabro, pero... era como que no lo podía evitar, fue como que interpreté mal el que **"nunca me ibas a dejar"** y erroneamente, le hice caso a tus palabras.

Me aproveché **"malvadamente" **de tu disposición para cuidarme que, hasta te pegué a mí como si realmente te necesitara y no te dejé escapar por nada del mundo, porque había una parte de mí que no podía estar sola y que necesitaba estar acompañada.

Y como tú habías dicho mil veces que siempre estarías ahí, fue como que le encontré solución a mis problemas de la noche a la mañana y ni me preocupó, si en realidad a ti no te hacía tan bien.

Porque parecías tan contento y hasta agradecido por poder acompañarme que, ni me dio para pensar todo lo contrario y darme cuenta que nos estabamos lastimando, si seguíamos viviendo entre la sombra y los restos de otro hombre.

Tal vez era yo la que no quería entender, que las cosas entre nosotros nunca iban a mejorar y que nunca pero nunca más volvería a verlo, viniendo a pedirme perdón con la cabeza gacha.

Tal vez era yo la que no podía olvidarse de él, la que sentía su ausencia en carne viva y la que padecía su tan horrible abandono, como si se hubiera llevado una parte de mí.

**MI PARTE BUENA.**

**-¿Sakura?-tocó, a mi puerta-¿Estás ahí?-preguntó, cortés-¿Puedo pasar?-**

**-¿Capitán Yamato?-reaccioné, al timbre de su voz-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Ah, perdón-abrió, la puerta-Toqué porque no sabía si estabas despierta-explicó, su punto-No te desperté, ¿o sí?-**

**-No importa...-contesté, medio turbada-Igual, hoy no puedo dormir...-**

**-Te tiene mal, ¿no?-reflexionó, rápido-Lo que pasó...-**

**-Es que no me gusta mentirle...-dije, emotiva-Pero, tampoco quiero lastimarlo...-me contradije, obvia-Porque, aunque le diga o no, igual lo estoy lastimando...-**

**-¿Lo vas a dejar pasar, entonces?-cuestionó, mi decisión**

**-No voy a volver a hablar de eso...-sentencié, medio triste-Creo que, así, los dos lo vamos a olvidar...-**

**-¿Y qué le vas a decir de ése brazo?-hizo referencia, a mi herida-¿Qué le vas a decir cuando se enteré que, Orochimaru nunca te golpeó?-**

**-Si yo no se lo digo, nunca se va a enterar, ¿o sí?-dije, no muy amigable**

**-¿Me estás amenazando, acaso?-se puso, a la defensiva**

**-No, por supuesto que no...-cambié, mi tono-Sólo espero que haya quedado claro...-repetí, seria-Que no quiero que Naruto se entere...-**

**-No voy a sostener una mentira-me hizo, frente-No voy a ser cómplice de esto-**

**-Yo diría, más bien, un testigo que se quedó callado-correguí, su idea-Un testigo que prefirió quedarse callado, antes que lastimar a otros-hice larga, la justificación-Le queda bien, ésa actitud-**

**-¿¡Cómo...?-casi, se sacó**

**-Usted no nos quiere separar, ¿verdad?-jugué, con su mente-A Naruto y a mí...-**

**-¿Y se supone que "esto" los va a separar?-se burló, casi-Sí que eres ridícula, en serio-**

**-¿Hmm?-arquee, las cejas**

**-Creí que eras menos estúpida que él-me trató, bastante mal-Pero ahora sí que eres más tarada que cualquiera-**

**-Estoy preocupada por él, nada más...-aclaré, sin necesidad-Y tal vez, también un poquito por nosotros...-**

**-¿"Nosotros"?-se puso, tonto-¿Que no estás buscando a otro, acaso?-**

**-¡S-Sí, pero...!-dije, no muy convencida-¡Pero...!-volví, a dudar-No quiero que Naruto sufra por mí...-**

**-Es bastante tarde para eso, ¿no?-comentó, de mala gana-Si es que nunca lo vas a dejar en paz, claro-**

**-¿Que no debería estar animandome, en vez de hacerme sentir peor?-ataqué, sus comentarios basura**

**-El problema lo tienes tú, no él-me interpretó, genio-Y hasta que no soluciones ésa estupidez que tienes en la cabeza...-me hizo, señas-Ése miedo a quedarte sola...-remarcó, para que me estremeciera-Vas a seguir teniendo el mismo problema, no importa con quién estés intentandolo-**

**-¡Pero, esta vez es diferente!-justifiqué, nuestra situación-¡Porque sé que él no me va a dejar!-deposité, esperanzas-¡Nunca lo va a hacer!-repetí, creyendote-¡Me lo prometió!-**

**-¿Y no te prometió también que, te traería al otro de vuelta?-me recordó, malvado-Sí que sabe cómo cumplir con su palabra, la verdad-**

**-Estoy segura de que no me mintió...-insistí, con lo mismo-Ni con lo de Sasuke-kun ni con lo que siente por mí...-enumeré, medio ilusa-Sé que él no es así, en serio...-**

**-¿Y sin embargo, eso no te alcanza para quererlo?-dedujó, después-¿Eso quieres decir?-**

**-Eso no me alcanza para olvidarme de Sasuke-kun...-aclaré, sin sentirme orgullosa-Es doloroso, pero es así...-**

**-Todavía no puedo ver cuándo es que tú la pasas mal-se puso, a pensar-Digo, pusiste a uno en el lugar de otro y los cambiaste como si fueran muñecos-contó, mi horrible historia-Y parece que jugaste bastante bien, ¿no?-se burló, de mí-Como todavía no se te vino nada abajo, parece que te hubiera salido perfecto-**

**-¡Sólo quiero que él se de cuenta que no puedo sola!-me defendí, tocada-¡Que necesito que alguien esté conmigo!-volví, al mismo punto-¡Porque me duele y me duele como no tiene idea!-me apreté, el pecho-¡Me duele no poder tener lo que quiero!-raspó mi voz, un nombre silencioso-¡Y por eso, sólo me quiero olvidar!-chillé, con un sentimiento horrible-¡Quiero que alguien me ayude a olvidar!-hablé, en clave-¡Necesito que alguien lo haga!-**

**-¿Y por tu egoísmo, lo vas a condenar a vivir en una mentira?-te interpretó, metido en mi círculo-¿Le vas a seguir mintiendo, para no salir herida?-**

**-Sí-contesté, segura-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré-**

¿Mala? ¿Te pareció que fui mala? No, por supuesto que no.

Porque estaba segura que tú me ibas a entender, algún día te ibas a dar cuenta que yo no podía vivir así y por ende, que no podía soportar que tú también me dejaras.

Por eso tenía que quedarme así como estaba, por eso nunca te tenías que enterar lo que había pasado la otra vez y por eso no podías saber que, a mí me golpeaste en el arrebato de locura que sufriste.

Me importaba un carajo si el viejo quería ir a abrir la boca, me daba igual si quería quedar bien contigo o si se le daba por hacerse **"el bueno"**, que a mí no me iba a arruinar lo que tanto me esmeré en sostener.

Había conseguido que te quedaras a mi lado y que te compadecieras de mi dolor, que me vieras sufrir todos los días de mi vida y que estuvieras al tanto de mis heridas, que aún no habían alcanzado a cerrarse y que de cierta manera tú mantenías abiertas.

Había conseguido que hasta tuvieras la necesidad de estar conmigo, porque me aseguré de que me vieras bien pero bien herida y que siempre me encotraras en situaciones límites, en las que me dispustaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero no lo hice de mala ni para cagarte la vida, simplemente lo hice porque tenía miedo de perder a alguien que también me importaba y a alguien que alguna vez, creí que podría hacerme sentir mejor.

Creí que tú sabrías cómo rescatarme del pozo ciego en el que estaba estancada, creí que a ti te daría la cara para venir a sacarme de este horrendo lugar y que me llevarías en tus brazos, como si yo fuera **"la princesa"** a la que tenías que salvar.

Creí que yo había tenido ese efecto en ti y que tú me querías a mí así, así como para dar tu vida por mí y para entregarme cada uno del resto de tus días, con tal que de vez cuando pudieras sacarme una sonrisa y hasta hacerme reír vergonzosamente.

Había trabajado muchisimo en eso, en poder mejorar nuestra relación hasta el extremo en que dependieras de mí y que me necesitaras así como yo te necesitaba a ti, para poder seguir un poquito más adelante y a veces sin mirar atrás.

Había trabajado demasiado en esto como para que el viejo se metiera, para que el viejo se metiera a arruinarmelo todo con una historia de mierda y con algo que no era necesario que supieras, algo que podría llegar a separarnos y a no volver a juntarnos nunca más.

Por eso no iba a dejar que abriera la boca por nada del mundo, porque yo ya me había sacrificado bastante por ti y no me iba a arriesgar a perderte, por un tipo que siquiera tenía respeto por **"nuestra intimidad"**.

Y tal vez él se dio cuenta que como que lo estaba amenazando, tal vez por eso no dijo nada más y se fue con la frente en alto, como si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera y te dejó a ti peligrosamente en mis manos.

¿Que si me arrepentí de haberme portado tan mal? No, por supuesto que no.

Él se lo había buscado casi intencionalmente, había venido a hacerme el rídiculo planteo como si realmente tuviera derecho y hasta había pretendido que yo le dijera que **"SÍ"** como una estúpida, como si yo fuera a dejar que te me escaparas porque a él se le ocurriera.

Porque de cierta manera también te hacía bien a ti estar conmigo, porque nunca nadie se había fijado en ti como para quererte y nadie te había prestado atención en toda tu vida, porque todo el mundo siempre te había tenido miedo y tú sólo fuiste víctima de ese horrible trato despreciable.

Entonces seguramente te hacia muy bien tenerme a mí, saber que prácticamente me tenías en tus manos y que tenías a alguien que casi te quería, que había aprendido a necesitarte y a no poder estar sin ti ni un segundo.

Tal vez te estaba engañando un poquito, sí... pero estaba segura de que te gustaba en serio, te encantaba que tuvieramos una relación así de dependiente y así de necesitada, que aprovechabas para poder abrazarme y consolarme cada vez que podías.

Así entonces los dos estabamos jugando sucio, los dos estabamos sufriendo por igual y estabamos tratando de hacernos sentir mejor, con algo que desprendía olor a falso por todos lados.

Pero, ¿te molestaba? No, a mí tampoco.

Por eso aproveché la única oportunidad que se presentó esa vez, encaré directa la habitación donde **"supuestamente"** dormías y entré casi sin hacerme notar, como si estuviera a punto de matarte o hasta casi con esas ganas irremediables.

Te encontré obviamente como supuse que te iba a encontrar, con la boca abierta como si fueras alguna especie de cerdo y con esos sonidos tremendamente insoportables, que largabas cada vez que respirabas.

Me dio un poquito de gracia al principio, porque parecías no darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor y que tu vida estaba tendiendo de un hilo que, lamentablemente yo estaba a punto de cortar.

Parecías no darte cuenta que yo te estaba condenando a esto, a que estuvieras a mi lado como no lo estaba él y a que no me dejaras como me dejó él, sólo porque todavía no podía hacerme a la idea y porque me costaba tener que acostumbrarme a mi corazón vacío.

**Y A MÍ ME CONVENÍA, QUE NO TE DIERAS CUENTA DE NADA.**

Por eso hasta quise hacer mucho más obvio lo nuestro, me colé en tu cama como si me hubieras dado permiso y me hice un lugarcito entre tus brazos, para únicamente concentrarme en contar los latidos pausados de tu corazón.

Se sentía tan bien tenerte así de cerca que, casi me dieron ganas de quedarme prendida a tu pecho y que me cantaras al oído, unas viejas y anticuadas canciones de amor.

Despedías un olor tan irresistible que, a mí me tuviste como una idiota a tus pies casi instantaneamente y hasta me hiciste depender de tu asfixiante atracción, que me hizo querer quedarme entre tus sábanas para estarnos calentitos.

Entonces se me dio por querer unirme contigo, me adherí a tu cuerpo espectacularmente formado y me mezclé sugestivamente entre tus piernas, para que mis pies pasaran a rozarte deliciosamente.

Desprendías un calor tan irresistiblemente sofocante que, casi me quemé entre tu piel de hombre maduro y mi sangre hirvió al compás de mi cuerpo, que casi se arqueó ante tu presencia de **"Dios"**.

Eras tan increíblemente perfecto que, me dieron ganas de quedarme contigo hasta que me dijeras que **"no"** o hasta que a mí, se me diera por despertar de este sueño falso.

Hasta que me diera cuenta que las cosas no estaban tan bien, que no tenía caso aferrarme a algo así y a algo que iba a perder, así fuese tarde o temprano.

Porque en el fondo sabía que no ibamos a durar, que a mí algún día se me iba a caer la careta y por ende, tú no me ibas a querer nunca más en tu vida.

Porque en el fondo sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que me estaba arriesgando y hasta estaba dejando demasiado en esto, en poder retenerte conmigo hasta que él volviera a mí.

Porque en el fondo sabía que iba a terminar saliendome mal, que yo me iba a portar mal contigo antes de lo previsto y por ende, tú te ibas a cansar de lidiar con mi faceta de nenita chiquita.

Sin embargo decidí portarme como se hubiera portado cualquier mujer, te di lo que habías estado esperando desde un principio y me hice pasar por la que quisiste tener en tu cama, no precisamente para ayudarla a dormir.

Porque me sentí tan idiota y tan estúpida en ese momento que, hasta me incliné hacia mi costado de depravada y me quedé haciendo contigo, lo que cualquier degenerada te hubiese hecho.

**YA QUE, ESTABAS TAN BIEN.**

**-¿Naruto?-dije, despacito-¿Estás despierto?-**

**-Ah, perdón...-agregaste, medio dormido-¿Te desperté?-**

**-No...-negué, parando la caricia-No estaba durmiendo, igual...-**

**-¿Y eso?-me escuchaste, casi-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Bueno, es que estamos solos, ¿sabes?-te conté, la historia-Y pensé que sería una buena idea...-entré, a excusarme-Pasar un rato juntos, digo-**

**-Sí...-entendiste, me pareció-Es por...-**

**-No, no es por nadie...-corté, tu idea erronea-Es por nosotros...-**

**-¿Nosotros?-sonaste, algo sorprendido**

**-Creo que ya se está haciendo bastante obvio...-relaté, mi punto de vista-Que algo te pasa conmigo, digo...-te descubrí, obvia-Y que a mí también me pasa algo contigo...-**

**-Sakura-chan...-me nombraste, casi mudo**

**-¿No quieres que lo blanqueemos?-te di, a elegir**

**-¿Y Sasuke?-te incorporaste, atacandome-¿Ya te olvidaste de él?-**

**-Es que estuve pensando mucho en eso...-casi me abrazé, a la almohada-Y creo que ya no da para más...-me tragué, unas lágrimas-Él no va a volver...-**

**-Pero yo te dije que iría a buscarlo por ti...-repetiste, como antes-¿No quieres que siga, entonces?-**

**-No, no es eso...-ni te miré, a la cara-Pero...-pensé, apenas-¿Cambiaría algo eso?-busqué, otra respuesta-¿Cambiaría algo si él estuviera aquí?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-me insististe, buenito-Después de todo, todavía estás enamorada de él...-**

**-Pero me duele, ¿sabes?-apreté, fuerte, la almohada-Quererlo así...-especifiqué, sin sentirme orgullosa-Y no quiero seguir con eso...-me quedé, casi muda-No puedo seguir así...-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?-me preguntaste, como si fuera tu dueña-¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

**-Que dejaras de hablar de él, sería un buen comienzo...-me incorporé, para verte bien-No me lastimes más, ¿sí?-y te di, una débil sonrisita**

**-Sí...-asististe, por lo bajo-Lo siento...-**

**-Me siento algo tonta, ¿sabes?-dije, en otro tono-Por decirte que no me lastimes...-**

**-Sí, tienes razón...-coincidiste, conmigo-Aunque yo esté haciendo todo lo contrario...-**

**-No te molesta quedarte un poco más, ¿verdad?-te interrogué, discretamente-Conmigo, digo...-**

**-No, por supuesto que no...-me dijiste, con una sonrisa-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-siguiste, hablandome bien-¿Que no te dije que lo haría, acaso?-**

**-Sí, pero...-dudé, un poquito-No quiero lastimarte, ¿sabes?-me hice, la que me dolía-Y tampoco quiero que me tengas lástima, claro...-**

**-Mira-me miraste, serio-Sé que estás sufriendo y mucho...-contaste, tu versión-Pero, si te dejara sola...-lo diste, como posibilidad-Estoy seguro de que sufrirías aún más...-viste, mi futuro-Por eso, no voy a dejarte...-sonreíste, apenas-Porque no quiero que sufras más...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-quise, entender-¿Que vas a sufrir por mí?-**

**-Voy a acompañarte...-sentenciaste, nuestra relación-Para que no cargues con esto tú sola...-me diste, un poquito de ayuda-Eso es lo que digo...-**

**-Hmm...-levanté las cejas, con otro tono-De bueno, te pasas de tonto, ¿sabías?-**

**-¡Claro!-te pusiste, contento-¡Es una de mis especialidades, después de todo!-**

**-¿Compadecerte de mí?-dije, no muy segura**

**-No...-te portaste, cortés-Quererte como te quiero...-y terminaste con una sonrisa, de nene bueno**


End file.
